1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the same, in which one or more touch-lock areas can be effectively set on a touch screen of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices capable of performing voice/video calls, inputting and outputting information, and/or storing data. As the types of services provided by mobile terminals diversify, an increasing number of mobile terminals have been equipped with various complicated functions such as capturing photos or moving pictures, playing music files or moving image files, providing game programs, receiving broadcast programs and providing wireless Internet services and have thus evolved into multimedia players.
Various attempts have been made to realize such complicated functions as hardware devices or software programs. For example, various user interface (UI) environments, in which users are allowed to easily search for and choose desired functions, have been developed. In addition, the demand for various designs for mobile terminals such as a double-sided liquid crystal display (LCD) or a full touch screen has steadily grown due to a growing tendency of considering mobile terminals as personal items that can represent personal individuality.
In the meantime, users may accidentally touch the touch screens of mobile terminals while using the mobile terminals. Thus, a method is needed to prevent mobile terminals from malfunctioning in response to an accidental touch on their touch screens.